(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in refrigerators and more particularly to a refrigerator wherein, while the door is opened, cold air can be prevented from flowing out.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a refrigerator is of such structure that, when the door is opened, inside cold air will flow out and outside warm air will be able to advance into the refrigerating chamber. Therefore, particularly in summer, if the door is often opened and closed, the outflow of cold air and inflow of warm air will increase and a large electric power will be required in order to maintain the temperature of the refrigerating chamber at a predetermined value. When cold air flows out of the refrigerating chamber, outside warm air advances into the refrigerating chamber and the temperature within the refrigerating chamber once rises, it will take some time for the temperature to fall down to a predetermined temperature and meanwhile the refrigerated articles will be decomposed and the role as of a refrigerator will be likely to be reduced.